Hawkey Shorts
by ThePuppetMaster7
Summary: Just random shorts of my four Hawke's, Ferren, Cody, Neome, and William. More details inside! Have fun! It says romance and adventure, but there is a lot more to this.
1. Of Cats And Templars

**These are officially my random shorts of Hawke's. I have four Hawke's, **

**Ferren: She is, lets just say...weird? She is outgoing, fun, and if you stick around her to long, you might just catch the crazys. She has long blond hair, tied in a pony tail. With bright orange eyes, And is a mage. She is romancing Fenris.**

**Cody: He is a complete troll. He makes sure that there is never a silence. And when there is, he fills it in with a witty remark. If you ever saw him frown, you would know something is wrong. He has black hair, making spikes on his head. He has weird purple eyes, and stubble. He is a rogue. He is rivalmancing Fenris.**

**Neome: She is kind hearted, nice, and puts other's lives before her own. She sounds to good to be true, but that's just what she is. She has black, shoulder length hair. She also has piecing blue eyes, And is a warrior. She is romancing Anders.**

**William: Angry, mean, selfish. Well, what else can i say? Other from the fact hes a totally selfish son of a b****! He seems to calm down around his friends. He has black hair, Alistair's haircut (to lazy to describe it any other way...) Red eyes. He is a mage. Rivalmancing Isabela.**

**I love them all so much! Cody is my most popular Hawke so far (Weirdly enough, considering I'm a girl...) They are awesome! And I'm gonna use them as my little puppets...**

...

_Neome Hawke: Cats and templars_

She was walking to Anders clinic, happily. But her mood was brought down when she arrived in darktown, and noted all of the poor people that inhabited the place. It was a horrible sight. Sometime's when she came down here, she would just want to try and make everyone smile. She then saw a group of children, sitting on the ground, eating stale bread. She temporarily put the box she had down, and searched through her coin purse, and pulling out 50 silvers. She went to the group of children, and they flinched slightly. She made a reassuring smile, and handed one of them the small pouch.

"Go get yourselves something to eat, and a nice warm blanket. k?" The child nodded. And they all marveled at the pouch. They soon ran up to the entrance to lowtown. She smiled again, and picked the box back up. She then continued her journey to Anders clinic.

She was walking up the stairs to where the clinic was, and noticed a crowd of people there. She sighed. _That cant be good for Anders..._ She thought. She then started trying to get past the crowd. When she was safely passed, she suddenly dropped the box in her hands when she saw it.

A group of templars.

She tried to get passed more of the crowd, but was unable to, as when she finally got there, she was pushed back by a templar.

"Stay back!" He said. She scrambled to her feet. She then tried to see through the crowd, but was unable to. She heard a heart wrenching scream, that could only belong to one person.

"Anders!" She yelled. "What are you doing?!" She asked one of the templars. When the templar turned around, he froze in place.

"Boss! I-its Hawke!" He yelled to what appeared to be his superior. The person turned, and walked to her. For a second, she could see Anders, _He's hurt..._

"Now, what seems to be the problem here?" The templar asked.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked as politely as she could, considering the circumstances.

"What do you think? This is a wanted apostate! He needs to be dealt with!"

"Who gave you the authority to do this?" She asked. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I did. Now back off! This is a dangerous apostate! And he needs to be told what he is and what he isn't allowed to do." He said. She lost her final hold on civility. She got out her great sword, and pointed it at the all got there weapons out.

"Looks like a curtain templar needs to be told the Exact. Same. Thing." She charged. Knocking down three of the templars. One tried to slice her neck open, to which she stepped back, and came crashing down with a leaping strike. _Four to go.._ She deflected a shield, and sliced at the offending templar. She then used a whirlwind attack, knocking down all the templars. "Surrender now, and live! Please surrender, because another death, is more for the maker to handle." She said. The templars got up, and ran out the door, the last one saying, "We'll be back!" Then they were gone.

She put her great sword away, and turned around to see Anders was sitting at a wall. He had a split lip, and his arm was bleeding. Lirene came, and she asked if she could tell the people that the healer wont be able to heal anyone today. "Do not tell the rest of them what has happened." She said with a sigh. Lirene nodded, and started telling the people to leave.

Hawke walked up to him, and Kneeled on the ground in front of him. "Anders?" She whispered, reaching out to lightly touch his face. He pulled back when her fingertips made contact with his cheek. "Its me, Anders. Your okay now." She said reassuringly. She then started looking through her pack, and pulled out a health poultice. She uncorked it, and held it up to his lips. He pulled back again. "Come on, Anders. You have to drink it, or you wont get any better." He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. She smiled sweetly at him, and started to try to get him to drink the potion. This time, he complied. She sighed.

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek. The wound on his arm started healing. "Can you talk? How about your magic? Can you use it?" She asked.

"A bit." He answered. His voice sounded like he had been screaming for longer then she thought. It made her even more worried. "But my magic wont work for awhile, templars you know? Its a good thing you came when you did, else i would probably be on my way to the gallows."

"You know i would never let them take you." She said with a smile. He smiled back. Then she remembered the present she had for him. "Oh! Wait two second's!" She said, getting up and picking up the box on the floor. She walked back over to him, and handed him the box. "I got you something."

"Heh, something more? You've already saved my li-" He paused, as he heared a mew coming from the box. "Did you...?" He said while opening the box, to find a ginger tabby cat. "You did!" He said, happily.

"I guess it has more use to you now then ever. I hear cats are great at helping people heal." He smiled at her again. He grabbed the cat out of the box, and held it to his chest. It purred against his feather's.

"What should we name it?" He asked. They thought for a moment. Anders discovered that it was a boy.

"How about...Captain Tabs? The wanted apostate cat." Anders laughed at the last bit.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Aye, Tabs?" It meowed in agreement. Anders petted it. Then he looked up to Hawke, and smiled. "Thank you, love." She smiled. And he leaned up, and gave her a little kiss.

A kiss that would mean everything...

...

**Kitty softness! Covered by dreadful templars . I love Anders! But still not as much as i love Fenris... And please please please please please! Please give me some ideas! I'm running out! ;-;**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! Bye for now!**


	2. Raise Your Glass!

**Well, its not like everyone isn't doing it. Well, they aren't really, but this was fun to write! I got the idea from reading Gives You Hell by EmiR, I think it was. Anyway, I am gonna start making fics in here about songs that would suit my Hawkes, there companions, and there adventures. As well as all the meaningless one shots.**

**(PS, this may or may not have or going to happen in the Cody Hawke series.)**

...

_Cody, Raise Your Glass._

...

Wow, he felt drunk. Really drunk. Haha, to drunk. This is baaad. something bad could happen.

But whose gonna stop him?

...

Fenris was sitting in the corner of the Hanged Man, brooding as usual. He was just silently observing the very drunk Hawke. Nothing would happen, he knew that much. Whenever Hawke was drunk he'd just end up doing something really dumb, but it would never be to serious. He was starting to question that notion, as Hawke stood up on his chair.

"Ya knew wat would b'fun?" The drunken idiot asked. "If we could all just party. Ohh, and sing." Wait, sing? No, no no no no no no. Everyone at Hawke's table, (which consisted of Isabela, Varric, Merrill, Anders, and Aveline) Encouraged him (well, all except Aveline). And Hawke did just that, with the help of the small band in another corner.

The tone was very in beat, as Hawke started singing, "Right, right turn off the lights. Were gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the deleo?" He started clapping, and the other patrons helped out.

"I love when it's all to much. turn the music up, wheres the rock and roll?" The idiot is gonna get into trouble by keeping this up. But even so, Fenris remained his silent self. Also trying to control himself as Hawke got onto the table.

"Party crasher, Panty snatcher." Wait, panties? "Call me up if you a gangster. Don't be fancy, just get dancy." Then Hawke turned his head to him, and made a smirk. "Why so serious?" He said, shrugging. He could feel the eyes burning into him. Stupid Hawke. Thankfully the whole song isn't completely about him, it seems. Hawke raised his cup above his head,

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways!" He took a sip, and then motioned to the rest of the table, and Fenris. "All my underdogs." He saw Isabela raise an eyebrow at that. But continued to cheer Hawke on. "We will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!" Everyone started chanting along with Hawke, and Fenris was surprised there was no blood magic going around.

"Won't you come on and come on, and raise your glass!" Hawke put his cup high in the air again, as well as most of the people in the pub. "Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" He took another large gulp of ale, and continued.

"Slam, slam, oh hot damn," Hawke turned his head to Fenris again, and started crossing over the tables to his. It was drawing to much attention.

"Hawke, get down." He warned, but Hawke just ignored him, and stared straight into his eyes.

"What part of party don't you understand?" _Aparently all of it.. _"Wish you'd just freak out." He's got to stop this Maker forsaken idiot, before someone files a complaint to Aveline.

"Hawke, down!" He tried again, but Hawke just keeped ignoring him.

"Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot, its so on right now." Hawke turned away from Fenris, to look at his 'Adoring Fans'. Fenris looked over to the table with the others, and saw Isabela dancing with Merrill. He sighed. This would only get more out of control.

"Party crash, Panty snatcher. Call me up if you are gangster." He turned back to Fenris. "Don't be fancy," He said while leaning down to the elf. "Just get dancy." He grabbed Fenris' hand, and pulled him onto the table with him, much to Fenris' dismay. "Why so serious?!" He threw his cup hand back into the air for the next chores.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways." He gestured back to his Friends. "All my underdogs, we will never be, never be," He started guiding Fenris off the table, to go to the rest of the party. "Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!" When he thought about it, it was kinda true.

"Wont you come on and come on, and raise your glass!" Hawke tipped his head to Fenris. He got it, as he raised his cup slightly in the air, making Hawke smile wider. "Just come on and come on and raise your glass! Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass! just come on and come on and raise your glass!" He took one more sip off his ale, and turned the cup upside down. "Oh shit, my glass is empty. That sucks." He said, sadly. Hawke then put his cup on the table, and grabbed Fenris' lower arms.

"So if you're too school for cool," That didn't make sense. "And you're treated like a fool." He started swinging his arms, making them both dance. Fenris complied. "You could choose to let it go." He then looked at all of them, "We can always, we can always...Party on our own." Letting go of Fenris' arm, he grabbed his cup.

"So raise your," It appeared he noticed how empty his cup was. "Aww fuck." He said under his breath, but still continued anyway. "So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways. All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!" He started making Fenris' dance again.

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" Then, the most unexpected thing, was that Hawke leaned in and kissed him. Everyone cheered for it. Then Fenris thought this had probably been a ploy so he could do this. Hawke pulled away after a few seconds, probably for breath, considering he just sang a song in front of all of the Hanged Man. He then grabbed him by the waist, and bowed. Everyone cheered for the group, and Fenris couldn't help but smile a bit as Hawke hugged him closer.

Stupid Hawke.

...

**This was way to fun to write! Anyway, hope you like! If you hadn't noticed, the song was Raise Your Glass by Pink. R&R!**

**Cya!**


End file.
